Lifes Changes
by FlynnRidersRapunzel
Summary: When Ed gets news that changes his life forever...can him and his lover handel it? RoyEd, Yaoi, MPreg, rating might go up, mostly new partly remake


**Ok people. At first I was just going to do a revamp, but now it seems more like a completely different story but that's how it works…right? Those of you that remember this story remember that I hadn't updated in a year or so, but now I'm back and have some new ideas claps ((in other words I forgot my plot line . )) . So the story has changed DRAMATICALLY now…so if you liked the old one…sorry but I think this version will be better .; The first few chapters will be about the same though ((but longer most likely :P )) Oh and I'm only doing this once:**

**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI _AND _MPREG! YOU DOPES WERE WARNED! DO _NOT_ FLAME ME FOR THIS OR I'LL THROW _YOUR_ ASS INTO A FIERY PIT AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!**

**Disclaimer: …after a year of not doing this I'm not even sure I own this story anymore . ((notices lawyers)) I do? ((they nod)) SWEET! **

**Final note…this chapter is mostly flashbacks…so deal. _Italics: flashback_**

**_

* * *

Ed sat on the bed in his dorm room shaking, his knees pulled up to his chest. The days events were slowly registering in his mind and the tears started flowing freely down his pale cheeks. _**

* * *

_Shortly after waking that morning the young blonde was rushing to the bathroom and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet from the night before. His raven haired lover leaned against the door frame before sighing and slowly entering the small room and bending down rubbing small circles on the blondes back. _

"_Edward…this has been happening a lot lately…it seems like every night I've stayed over you wake up and rush to the bathroom the next morning. I think you should go see a doctor." Once finished, the younger flushed the toilet and they both stood up. _

_Ed went over to the sink to wash his hands and splash some cold water on his face. "Even _you_ know how much I hate the doctor. They don't know shit. It's only a virus or something Roy…nothing to worry about." Roy sighed once again as the blonde dried off his hands and exited the room. _

"_This has been going on a **long**_ _time Ed…just go it's not that bad and besides if you refuse to go I can always _order_ you to go **Fullmetal**_._" Ed cringed at the sound of his state given name, whirling around to face the older man once again. _

"_Damn it! Fine I'll go just shut up about it!" Roy raised an eyebrow slightly and smirked but soon his emotionless mask returned to his features. _

"_Alright…I'll make sure to tell Hawkeye that you're going…today." The blonde glared and started to storm out of the room._

" _You make sure you do you bastard!" once he was gone Roy shook his head and started getting dressed for work._

* * *

Edwards shoulders started to shake more. He lowered his head and sobbed harder into his knees.

* * *

_After being dropped off at the doctors by Roy on his way to work the blonde found himself sitting in the waiting room. It smelled strongly of disinfectant making him gag, but he was slowly getting used to it. _

_A young nurse entered the waiting area, she had curly brown hair and looked meek. She wore a typical nurses uniform, thick rimmed glasses and kept her head down, looking at her clipboard. She kinda reminded Ed of a mouse. "Um…Mister…Mister Elric?" _

_The blonde rolled his eyes and stood up following the girl to a small room marked "3" and he hopped up onto the examination table, swinging his legs back and forth. The nurse adjusted her glasses and coughed slightly. "Mr. Elric? I need to ask you a f-few questions before the doctor can see you…i-is that alright?" The girl fidgeted again and still kept her face glued to the clipboard. _

_Edward sighed. "Alright fine, but first answer one of my questions…are you new at this…" He stopped to read her name tag "Nanna?" Ed tried hard not to laugh. Her name didn't fit her at all. **(1)** _

_Nanna looked up briefly and Ed could notice a faint blush forming over her face before she went back to her clipboard. "Y-yes…um…i-if you would like I could get a more experienced nurse for you…" Her voice low and nervous and she started fidgeting more. _

_Ed shook his head. "No…it's alright…I don't mind…just askin'." He could see her smile slightly before she started squinting, trying to read the fine print on the hospital document. Her posture soon turned into one of confidence as see looked up, rapidly asking the questions the paper asked for. _

"_Alright…how old are you?" _

"_Fifteen." _

"…_Weight?"_

"_Last time I checked a hundred and fifty pounds." _

"_Any allergies?" _

"_Nope…none that I know of."_

"_So what have your symptoms been?"_

"_Vomiting in the mornings. I'm tired a lot too." Nanna raised an eyebrow but continued to write everything down. _

_She stood, giving the paper a once over and sighed. "Sorry…I missed one…I need your height…" Edward's eye visibly twitched and grumbled an answer . "Sir…?" _

_He snapped. "I SAID FIVE ONE! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? YOU CALLING ME A MIDGET OR SOMETHIN'? " The nurse jumped back towards the door all confidence gone, eyes were wide and clipboard was placed protectively over her face. _

"_N-no! I'm…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I mean…" Ed winced inwardly. He didn't mean to bite head off like that. Whoops. _

"_It's…ok…I shouldn't have snapped…just don't…cry or something." If only Roy were here, he'd have been rolling on the floor laughing by now. The nurse nodded and lowered her 'shield' a little and backed more towards the door. _

"_The d-doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes Mr. Elric, please stay p-put" She quickly exited the room. _

_Sure enough within the next ten minutes a doctor came in. He was younger, around 28, and had messy hair that reminded Ed of Roy making the young alchemist grin. He was reading the papers the nurse had left and nodded his head once or twice to himself before he sat on a stole that was next to the hospital bed. _

_The doctor smiled happily at Ed. "Ok Edward I'm Dr. Christopher Blakhart nice to meet you"**(2)** Christopher held out his hand for Ed to shake but the blonde just raised an eyebrow at him, not moving a muscle to shake the hand, making the Doctor laugh nervously and pull his hand back. "Alright…well it says here that you get sick in the mornings and you feel tired often…is there anything else?"_

_Ed shook his head. "Not that I can really think of." The doctor smiles and stands going over to a table on the other side of the room pulling out a syringe. The blonde started twitching at the sight of the needle. _

"_It's alright…this isn't going to hurt, I just need a small blood sample." The doctor was smiling happily when he said that making Ed feel uncomfortable. _

"_Is…is it really necessary I mean…" The blonde didn't even notice the doctor stick the needle and draw the blood._

"_Alright…I'll be right back with the results…you can wait in here if you like." Christopher left leaving the blonde sitting on the bed. _

* * *

The sobbing had almost all but subsided, new tears were burning in the back of his golden eyes but he refused to let them fall.

* * *

_After sitting in the cramped room Ed thought he was slowly becoming claustrophobic. He was just about to up and leave and forget about the whole thing when he heard Dr. Blakhart and someone else talkin on the other side of the door._

"_This simply isn't possible! He's a guy!"_

"_The test results are irrefutable doctor…and we ran them three more time to make sure."_

"_Is it possible that you mixed up the results or even the samples with another?"_

"_No sir…" _

_The doctor sighed. "…Alright…I'll ask him a few things before I tell him. Thank you"_

_Dr. Blakhart and the apparent technician's words were starting to worry the blonde to no end, he could feel his heart starting to race slightly . He heard the doctor sigh again and the door to his room opened slowly. Christopher's demeanor had gone from overly happy and cheery to one of a business, almost cold one. "Mr. Elric…" _

_Edward gulped. "y-yes?" The doctor looked at the test results once again, shaking his head and sat back down on the stool. _

"_Would you mind if I asked you some more…personal questions?" Ed's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Alright…good…you are a state alchemist correct?" Ed nodded._

"_Have you ever preformed any experiments with human transmutation?" Ed opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. "Don't worry…your answers to these questions are confidential and what you say will not leave this room." _

_The blonde sighed. He felt like he could trust the doctor of some reason. "Yah…about five years ago." Christopher nodded and started chewing on his pen seemingly in thought._

"_Now Edward…please answer this truthfully…I promise I wont judge you. Within the past few months have you had…sex with another male?" Edward gapped at the question and he could feel his cheeks turning a deep crimson._

"_E-Excuse me?" Dr. Blakhart sighed again and rubbed his temples. _

"_I know that's an **extremely**_ _personal question, but I would like for you to answer it. Like I said…everything you tell me is confidential." The blonde looked down at the floor and sighed clenched the table resisting the urge to pummel the doctor. _

"_Why are you asking me these questions?" The doctor stood up and moved so that he was in front of the young blonde. Instinctively Ed looked up, glaring at the doctor. Christopher put his hand on the blondes shoulder, his expression unreadable._

"_Edward…with your symptoms combined with the test results and what you told me…you're pregnant." The Elric immediately jumped off the table grabbed the lab papers that were in the doctors hands quickly reading then, not understanding the scientific words and charts on the paper and shoved them back in the doctors face._

"_THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT THAT'S POSSIBLE! IM A GUY!" Dr. Blakhart back away slightly taking the papers back. _

"_I didn't believe it ether…but they told me they didn't mix up the samples and that they…"_

"_Did the stupid test three extra times? Yah I heard that!" The doctor sighed and looked away from the angry blonde. Ed took his human hand and rubbed his forehead. "This can't be the only possible explanation can it?" It was a rhetorical question that he didn't want answered. The alchemist shook his head and sat in the chair that was behind the doctor, not feeling like getting back on the bed. _

"_There's practically no other explanation. I know it's hard for someone your age to deal with this too but…" Ed cut the doctor off with a sarcastic laugh._

"_My age has nothing to do with this…it's other things I'm worried about doctor." He let out a heavy sigh and got up once again heading for the door as the doctor stopped him._

"_Before you leave, please make another appointment about a month from now and…" Blakhart turned around and opened the cabinet behind him, pulling out two small bottles and handing them to the blonde. "…these should help with your morning sickness and the others are vitamin supplements I would like for you to take." _

_Ed clenched the bottles tightly in his human hand left the cramped room heading straight out the door._

_

* * *

_He slowly came out of his thoughts and vigorously whipped his eyes with his left hand. The blonde had lost track of time in his thoughts and it had grown dark outside. There was a strong, firm, knock to his bedroom door and it opened slowly. 

"I didn't think a doctors appointment took all day Fullmetal…" Ed moved his legs away from his chest and he glared at the figure standing in the door way.

"Screw you bastard." The raven haired man laughed and sat on the bed next to the blonde, picking up one of the bottles of pills that Christopher had given to Ed.

"So…what did the doctor say?" Ed quickly snatched the bottle out of Roy's had before he had a chance to read it.

"I have a…stomach virus that's going around…told you it was nothing serious." Like hell he was telling Roy the truth, like it or not he was scared to. The Flame rolled his eyes moved so that he was sitting behind Edward. "Alright you were right I was wrong…there's a first for everything Fullmetal" Ed punched the older man in the shoulder.

"Shut up bastard!" Roy laughed once again before he moved his hand to Ed's shoulder, rubbing it gently earning himself a low moan from the teen. "Roy…stop, not tonight. Just go to your apartment and leave me alone…" The older man bent his head down nipping and sucking at the pale flesh of Edwards shoulder.

"But Edward…I would much rather…spend the night here with you." Roy's voice was thick and filled with lust, his hand moving downward from the blonde's shoulder and onto his stomach.

Ed sucked in a deep breath and recoiled from the Flames touch shrugging him away and immediately standing up. "I said 'no' Mustang!" The younger alchemist could fell the pin pricks of tears forming in the back of his eyes once again. His emotions had just been bottled up again and leave it to the Colonel to un-quark them. Ed hands balled into fists and he felt like screaming. "Hell is that all you ever come over here for? Can't you leave me alone for one fucking night!" The blonde barked and turned around so that Roy couldn't see the small beads of tears staring to trickle down his face. He could hear the sheets on his bed start to rustle and felt a hand on his shoulder trying to turn him around.

"Edward…" The Flame's voice was now filled with concern and question instead of the thick lustfulness of a few minutes before. "…I'm sorry." Roy didn't say that often, but when he did it was always the truth, he never wanted to hurt Edward in anyway.

The blonde turned around not looking up at his lovers face and buried his face in Roy's chest and let out a shaky breath. "I…I don't think I can do this." The true meaning of this statement lost to the Flame as he just held the somewhat shaking teen.

"Ed…what are you talking about? Do what?" The blonde shook his head and clung to Roy's military uniform. The raven haired man sighed and rubbed small circles on the teens back like he had that morning. "Do you still want me to leave?"

Ed shook his head. "…but I just want to sleep." Roy gently pulled Edward off his jacket and they went back and sat on the bed again, both slowly getting undressed to their boxers.

The blonde undid his braid and laid down next to Roy, the older man wrapping his arm around the teen pulling him closer. Ed let out a deep sigh and turned around so he was facing Roy's chest again. "You gonna be ok?" The blonde didn't give a response but once again nodded into his lovers smooth muscular chest. Roy's brow furrowed and he moved his hand to rake it through the boy's blonde locks not saying a word. Soon faint snores could be heard coming from the two.

* * *

**1 Nana...name is derived from an old norse word _nena_ meaning brave...which the nurse is not...i based her offa my BFF's...she's gonna kill me 4 telling u this . . **

**2 I suck at OC names...**

**OK! I hope every1 liked this chapter and the revamp! This one is SO much longer than my original which i am SO happy about . tell me if u guys like the new one so far! Still a LONG way till we get to the new plot though but u'll see i have some good surprises in store .**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
